How Fujin Met Seifer
by GirlInterruptedXan
Summary: This is actually written by the best friend.. ENJOY! ^_^


The small girl was thrown to the ground. Anyone to see her would say it was horrible. It was. Her story was simple. The petite, young child had an attitude of a monster. She ran away from home, only to make her parents mad, only planing to stay away for a couple of days. But soon, she decided she liked living alone. So a couple days turned into a couple weeks, soon into months. She had been gone about a year. She was just starting to miss home, that's when it attacked. She had no idea what it was. The beast had struck and left her there so fast. She had lay there since then. Waiting, watching, hoping. Her eyesight was naturally bad but it was getting weaker. She had been there about a week when he came, the most important person in her life. He came and never left her side since then. Ever.   
But now the burning sun had gone and a shadow hovered ahead. The shadow was a young boy, who had seized her and dragged her away. The boy's strong muscles had dragged her pretty far. When the girl awoke she found herself in a dark alley. The boy she saw seemed sweet at first appearance but when she saw his eyes, glowing at her, he seemed more like the kind of man who you would not want to meet in this situation. At least the bright sun was gone and she was under a blanket. Being the girl she was, she was not afraid at all. At least, she wouldn't let anyone know she was scared if she were. So she thought fast and said the first thing that came to mind.  
"What…where…am I?" she whispered unknowingly. She had always whispered. IT was the only way she talked for all her life; afraid that if she would have someone that would be her friend. She would never have liked that.  
"You're here. What's your name? You DO have a name don't you? Mines Seifer. I'm 8, how old are you? How long you been sitting there?" The young boy said rather loud. His dark blond hair stood out in the dark alley. His clear, sparkling, blue eyes glared at her with love and hate in them.  
" My names Fujin…I'm 7 years old." The small girl whispered, too scared to look at the boy with her own shinning ruby eyes.  
" Why do you talk so soft? Can't you talk LOUDER!!!" The boy 'Seifer' shouted. His voice echoed through the brown, paint stained walls of the thin alley.  
"Affirmative, I can. I just don't want to." Fujin whispered as normal, not letting anyone change her ways.  
"I just think you chicken!" Seifer started to dance around flapping his arms, "BAWK! Chicken!"  
"I AM NOT CHICKEN! SEE I CAN YELL LOUD." The small girl couldn't have said it any louder or with more power. The power seemed to shoot from her ruby eyes burning with anger and smack Seifer to the cold ground, and she liked the power it had given her. So from that day forward, Fujin shouted every word she said. The two had come to like each other and Seifer kind of adopted her, cared for her as the big brother she never had Seifer and Fujin, such an unlikely couple, brought together from two different worlds so far apart.  
Everything about the girl had changed with time…and the help of Seifer. Wherever Seifer went, Fujin went. If Seifer started something, no matter how much Fujin would disapprove of it, she followed right behind him. He loved her. She loved him. That was just how it was. So when Seifer went off to join Balamb Garden, of course, Fujin was the next person on the attendance list. Then their twosome turned into a threesome, a posse, as they preferred to be called. They were indestructible. The three of them fought side by side, every battle. If one lost, the others lost more. Fujin felt it had to be done. He saved her life and she was repaying him the best way she knew how, with her support and love. That was all she had for him, and that was all he wanted from her. That was about all they did. All day everyday. Just the three of them, there was those other days where Seifer lost his temper, but that was normal. It was almost daily now. Somedays he would lose his temper at Fujin so badly, Fujin wondered if he still loved her. That's how it came to this factor about her.  
"Why do you keep hanging around me!" Seifer shouted, " Don't you have someone else to hang around?" Seifers eyes glared right into hers.   
"Can't you tell I hate you! I hate everything about you! How about that hair, what color is it anyhow? It' so ugly!" Seifer said as he stormed out of the room, leaving Fujin behind almost in tears, but Fujin never dries, no matter how hard she was hurt. If he didn't love her he would have left her there in the desert to die. It had been decided. She was going to change...ALOT. She had to if Seifer was going to like her anymore. So that was it! Her hair! He had never liked it, neither had she. So Seifer returned later that night to find Fujin looking different. Her hair, naturally a lifeless color of white now shimmered a shade of silver. Her eyes were in tears when he walked in. But she saw him, no matter how mad she was at him, she still loved him and he still loved her. So she ran up to him and gave him a big hug. He hugged her back quietly.  
It was all fine, until the day came where Seifer made his announcement,  
"I want to be a knight, for the sorceress. I suppose you are coming with me right? We ARE a posse." Though he smiled so innocently Fujin had her doubts about doing it. Fujin was the one who would risk her life to save him or make him happy, and even she had her doubts about this idea. They weren't little kids anymore, 10 years had passed from when they had met and Fujin thought about making her own choices. What was he thinking about!  
"NEGATIVE! KIDDING, RIGHT?" If Fujin's skin could have gotten any paler then it naturally was, it would have. For once, she was really scared. Scared what would happen if she accepted, what would become of them? She knew you had to be possessed to even want to try something like that. Was Seifer possessed? If she accepted would she have to be possessed too? And then what would happen if she declined. Who would be her friends? How would Seifer feel! He saved her, he cared for her, and he loved her.  
"COMING. RAIJIN?" she said without doubting the words she said one moment. Fujin quickly stepped to Seifers side, waiting for Raijin, the other posse member, to follow. Which, of course, did happen. That small step Fujin had made was the most important moment of her life. So the posse set off, to the world where they would live in now, to there new home, where Seifer went, they followed. If anything happened, if Seifer was to leave them, they would have nothing. Fujin soon realized how much they relied on Seifer for everything. Food, Clothes protection, and most of all guidance.  
  


To be continued... ?  


  



End file.
